gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones ist am besten als eine Diva zu bezeichnen. Sie singt meistens die Diva Teile in den Songs. Sie liebt es zu singen und hat eine enge Beziehung zu Kurt und sie war die erste, der Kurt anvertraute, dass er homosexuell ist. Seit dem Kurt an die Dalton Academy gewechselt ist, hat sie ebenfalls eine engere Freundschaft zu Rachel aufgebaut. Derzeit ist sie Mitglied der New Directions und des Zölibat Clubs, des Weiteren ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Cheerios. Mercedes wird von [[Amber Riley|'Amber Riley']] dargestellt. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' In Ouvertüre bewirbt sich Mercedes mit dem Song Respect für den Glee Club. Gleich danach bei den ersten Proben zusammen mit Rachel, Artie, Tina und Kurt zu dem Song Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, sind sie mit deren Leistung nicht zufrieden. Später nachdem Finn gezwungenermaßen dem Club beitritt, ist Mercedes noch immer nicht zufrieden, obwohl sie gut sind, aber nur den Background-Gesang übernimmt und sich damit nicht abfinden kann. Sie sieht aber danach ein, dass es sich nur um einen Song handelt und sie könne mit den Proben weitermachen. Zusammen mit den anderen Glee Kids sieht sich Mercedes die Performance von Vocal Adrenaline an, und ist, genauso wie ihre Kollegen, von deren Talent sehr erstaunt. Nachdem Will entscheidet, den Glee Club aufzugeben, und Rachel den Club weiterführt, bekommt Mercedes die Aufgabe, für die Outfits des Clubs zu sorgen. Nachdem sie Don't Stop Believin' singen und Will sie dabei beobachtet, entscheidet er sich doch zu bleiben, was Mercedes sichtlich glücklich stimmt. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue streitet sie mit Rachel, weil ihr die fast mit dem Fuß ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte, und beschwert sich außerdem über den schrecklichen Song Le Freak, den Will ausgesucht hat. Später singt sie ein Solo in Gold Digger und performt Push It vor der gesamten versammelten Schule. Am Ende der Episode singt sie noch den Background-Gesang in Take A Bow.thumb In Acafellas ist sie traurig darüber, dass sie nach keinen Freund hat und beginnt sich deshalb mit Kurt zu treffen. Mercedes hofft, dass es eventuell in einer Beziehung endet. Sie glaubt, dass Kurt die selben Gefühle für sie hat, die sie für ihn empfindet. Doch Rachel und Tina wollen sie von diesem Entschluss abbringen und erzählen ihr, dass Kurt schwul ist, Mercedes glaubt ihnen jedoch nicht und sagt, dass sie nicht mehr alleine sein will und dass er nur, weil er sich gut anzieht, nicht gleich schwul sein muss. Während der Glee-Club-Autowäsche fragt Mercedes Kurt, ob sie ihre Beziehung nicht offiziell machen wollen, er aber sagt ihr dass er in jemand anderen verliebt ist und schaut Finn an. Mercedes glaubt aber er meint Rachel und schlägt seine Autoscheibe ein und singt danach Bust Your Windows. Am Ende der Episode geht sie zu Kurt und entschuldigt sich bei ihm, auch Kurt entschuldigt sich bei ihr und gesteht, dass er wirklich schwul ist und dass sie die erste Person ist, der er das erzählt. In der nächsten Episode Kinder der Lüge sieht man Mercedes bei den Glee-Proben, als Rachel verärgert hinausstürmt, weil Tina ihr Solo bekommen hat. Für den Rest der Episode ist sie mehr im Hintergrund. In April, April versucht April Rhodes die Glee Kids von sich zu überzeugen und bringt deshalb Mercedes unf Tina bei wie man Sachen am besten aus einem Laden schmuggelt. Sie gehen danach zu Mr. Schue und sagen dass April bleiben kann. Sie erfährt genauso wie die anderen Glee Kids von Puck dass Quinn schwanger ist. In Angeregte Organismen nimmt sie, wie die anderen Glee Mädchen, die Vitamin D Tabletten um ihre Performance von Halo/Walking on Sunshine zu verbessern. In Spielverderberspiele teil Sue den Glee Club in zwei Gruppen. Mercedes kommt zu Sue da sich diese alle Minderheitsschüler nimmt um Will als Rasisten dastehen zu lassen. Mercedes singt das Solo in on Me]. Als am Ende der Episode ein Streit zwischen Will und Sue entsthet stürmen Mercedes sowie die anderen Kids aus dem Raum. In Remix stellt Mr. Schue die Aufgabe einen Mash-Up Titel für Bust a Move zu suchen. Mercedes allerdings gefällt der Song nicht weil der alt ist. Am Ende als keiner von den Kids einen passenden Song gefunden hat, erfahren sie dass Mr. Schue noch nie Opfer einer Slushie-Attacke wurde. Danach schütten ihn alle deren Slushies ins Gesicht. In Furcht und Tadel entscheidet sich Will dazu Defying Gravity bei den Sectionals zu singen. Mercedes meint dass sie etwas mehr "schwarzes" singen sollten, Will sagt dass er schon etwas für sie finden würde. In Balladen formt Mercedes zusammen mit Puck ein Duett für die Ballade die sie singen sollen. Mercedes meint der gesamte Glee Club sollte eine Ballade für Quinn und Finn singen. Woraufhin Puck sagt dass Quinns Baby eigenlich von ihm ist. Mercedes erklärt ihm dass er es vergessen soll, denn Quinn hat sich für Finn entschieden. Danach singen sie alle Lean on Me für die beiden. In Haarspaltereien sieht Mercedes dem Jane Adams Academy Glee Club beim performen des Songs Bootylicious zu. Will entscheidet sich danach genau wir die Jane Acamemy Mädchen einen Song mit Haarogaphie zu performen. Mercedes und Artie singen die Solos in dieser Nummer Hair/Crazy in Love. Als die Kids der Seaf School Imagine singen steigen Mercedes, Artie und danach auch der restliche Club ein und singen mit. Persönlichkeit Mercedes ist sehr überzeugt von ihrer Stimme. Sie sagt von sich selbst, sie sei die Beyoncé des Glee Clubs. Beziehungen [[Kurt Hummel|'Kurt Hummel']] Sie war in der ersten Staffel kurzzeitig in Kurt verliebt, nachdem dieser ihr jedoch erklärt, dass er kein Interesse an Mädchen hat, kehren sie zu einer Freundschaft zurück und werden im Laufe der Serie richtig gute Freunde. [[Noah Puckerman|'Noah Puckerman']] Noah ging mit aus, um seine Beliebtheit zu steigern, Mercedes beendete die Beziehung, da sie einsah, dass sie fürs Beliebtsein nicht sich selbst aufgeben will. Sie bleiben Freunde. [[Sam Evans|'Sam Evans']] In der Episode Prom Queen geht Sam mit ihr und Rachel auf den Abschlussball, später schließt sich Jesse den Dreien an. Während Rachel Jar Of Hearts sing, fragt Sam Mercedes, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde, sie lächelt und akzeptiert. In der Folge New York halten beide Händchen und sie höchstwahrscheinlich heimlich zusammen. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *Bust Your Windows (Acafellas) *Don't Make Me Over (Haarspaltereien) *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Beautiful (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) Staffel Zwei *I Look To You (Grilled Cheesus) *Bridge Over Troubled Water (Grilled Cheesus) *Sweet Transvestite (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Angels We Have Heard On High (wird nicht in A Very Glee Christmas verwendet) *Hell To The No (Original Song) '' *Ain't No Way (A Night Of Neglect) *Try A Little Tenderness (Funeral) 'Solos (in einem Duett) Staffel Eins *4 Minutes (Kurt) (The Power Of Madonna) *The Lady Is a Tramp (Puck) (Guter Ruf) *The Boy is Mine (Santana) (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *River Deep - Mountain High (Santana) (Duets) *Dog Days Are Over (Tina) (''Special Education'') *Take Me or Leave Me (Rachel) (''Comeback'') *Dancing Queen (Santana) (''The Prom Queen'') '''Solos (in einer Gruppennummer) Staffel Eins *Gold Digger (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *Push It (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *Somebody to Love (April, April) *Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Angeregte Organismen) *Hate on Me (Spielverderberspiele) *Proud Mary (Furcht und Tadel) *Lean on Me (Balladen) *Hair/Crazy in Love (Haarspaltereien) *Imagine (Haarspaltereien) *Jump (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Hello Goodbye (Hallo Hölle!) *Express Yourself (The Power Of Madonna) *Like A Prayer (The Power Of Madonna) *One (Guter Ruf) *Bad Romance (Viel Theater!) *Good Vibrations (Im Takt der Angst) *Give Up the Funk (Im Takt der Angst) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Triumph oder Trauer?) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) *To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Empire State of Mind (Audition) *One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) *The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer (Never Been Kissed) *Forget You (The Substitute) *(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Special Education) *Dog Days Are Over (Special Education) *We Need a Little Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) *Deck the Rooftop (wird nicht in A Very Glee Christmas verwendet) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (wird nicht in A Very Glee Christmas verwendet) *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame It On The Alcohol) *Born This Way (Song) (''Born This Way'') *I Love New York/ New York New York (''Nationals'') Trivia *Für Gruppennummern ist ihr Tanzpartner in der Regel Puck oder Kurt. *Bevorzugt Kleidung in hellen Farben. *Sie hat ihren ersten Kuss noch nicht. *Singt im Kirchenchor. *Ihr Idol ist Whitney Houston. *Ist das einzige Glee Mädchen, dass nie einen Freund, länger als eine Episode, gehabt hat. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club